gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Finn Relationship, commonly known as Fabson '''or '''Fuinn, is the relationship between Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson. Their relationship begun almost four months to prior the episode, Pilot and ended it in the episode Sectionals, when Finn finds out that Quinn, had cheated on him with his best friend, Noah Puckerman, and that she was pregnant with Puck's baby, not his, which she lied about and claimed it was Finn's and that she got pregnant via hot tub. They get back together the next year after Quinn cheats on Sam Evans, whom she was initially dating, with Finn himself. They break up again in Funeral due to Finn having stronger feelings for Rachel and feeling like he still hasn't been able to fix everything from the previous year, he states however, that he still loves Quinn. Finn initiates both break-ups. Overview Quinn is Finn's first girlfriend and Finn is Quinn's first boyfriend. As two of the most popular kids in William McKinley High School, they begin dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Earlier in their relationship, when they are being physically intimate, Quinn would stop and suggest they pray instead. Although Finn wants to sleep with Quinn, she always refuses due to her religious beliefs. However, Quinn ends up having sex with Noah Puckerman (Finn's best friend at the time) after he offers her wine coolers and lies to her about using protection because she is feeling "fat" (possibly because she could feel Finn pulling away and Rachel's relentless pursuit on him), resulting in her unexpected pregnancy. Quinn lies to Finn about the paternity of the pregnancy and claims the baby was his, citing the time Finn had prematurely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn was carrying his child, Finn opts to stay with her and attempts to become a good father. When Quinn's parents learn about her pregnancy, the two stand up for each other. Quinn is ultimately kicked out of her home, but Finn and his mother take her in. Later on, Rachel believes that she had learned the truth about Quinn's pregnancy and told Finn about her suspicions. Finn, after punching Puck in the face, demands the truth from Quinn, who confesses that Puck is indeed the father of the baby. A very upset and angry Finn declares he is done with her, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. In Hell-O, Finn admitted in a voiceover that he is still not over Quinn, whom he gazes at longingly in the hallway. In that week's Glee Club assignment, he sings Hello, I Love You, to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. Throughout the rest of the year, they are implied to still have feelings for each other, although neither are ever seen talking with each other. In Britney/Brittany, Quinn asks Finn out on a date to ‎Breadstix even though Finn is in a relationship with Rachel. Despite declining Quinn's offer, he tells her that he still has and probably always will have feelings for her. It is soon revealed that Rachel asked Quinn to do this, however Quinn was still visibly upset from Finn's response. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn is stuck in a dilemma where she has to choose between the Cheerios and Glee Club. Rachel bluntly declares that Quinn would pick the Cheerios, but Finn defends Quinn stating it was unfair of Rachel to judge her like that and she doesn't know what Quinn would choose. Quinn however still chooses to be with the Cheerios and Finn confronts her about this, their conversation ending on a sour note. They make up when Finn confronted Quinn again just before the football match's half time show and requests that she, Santana and Brittany leave the Cheerios and help them perform for Glee club. Finn additionally tells Quinn that he knows she was strong enough to make this decision, and she agrees to leave the Cheerios. After winning the football match, Finn and Quinn share happy looks in the stadium, but Finn later runs into her just as he is about to leave the change rooms. Quinn tells him the way he had acted the entire week reminded her why she loved him and they share a kiss in the hallway. Quinn, realizing what she did, quickly leaves the area, leaving Finn confused. Their relationship picked up in Silly Love Songs, where Finn again revealed that he was still not over Quinn. He set up a kissing booth under the guise of a fundraiser, when it was really to get Quinn to kiss him. Quinn, aware of his ploy confronted him and initially rejected him. But when Sam confronted Quinn suspicious of her actions, she let her ego take control of her and decided to kiss Finn anyway. However when they did, they felt fireworks. Finn and Quinn later met in the auditorium, where they briefly discussed what they were about to .]]do and kissed again, this time more passionately. Unknown to them, Santana deliberately infected Finn with mono as revenge for their actions earlier in the week, leading to both Finn and Quinn getting sick. Santana revealed this in order to raise Sam's suspicions so that he would break-up with Quinn. In Comeback, Sam got over his denial of Quinn cheating on him and broke up with her, revealing he was now dating Santana. In Sexy, it was learned that the two secretly started dating. They later made their relationship public after their Glee Regionals competition in order to gain more votes for Prom King and Queen. In Born This Way, Lauren Zizes reveals Quinn's past; devastated, she ran away. Lauren later apologized for this and realized she was out of line. After gaining her composure, she was confronted by Finn, who she told that she believed there was no hope left for her to be Prom Queen. Finn reassured her of her body image, taking out a photo of "Lucy" and told her she was his girlfriend. He liked this photo better because it showed him who Quinn really was. To Quinn's surprise, Lauren's plan to sabotage her votes backfired, when she revealed that Quinn's popularity instead increased after putting up the Lucy Caboosey posters. Finn and Quinn's relationship started going downhill from Rumours, where Quinn was suspected of cheating on Finn with Sam, bringing up trust issues within the couple, however these were resolved by the end of the episode when Sam revealed Quinn was babysitting his younger siblings. .]] In Prom Queen, Finn started getting jealous of Jesse and how he was making Rachel happy. The two got into a fight during the prom, and were consequently kicked out, ruining Quinn's chances of being Prom Queen. They stayed together until Finn broke up with her in Funeral, both of them taking it very hard. However he told Quinn he still loved her. In New York, Quinn, still distraught from the breakup, refused to get over Finn. But after returning from their trip to Nationals, Quinn appeared to be fine with it, excepting the fact that Finn loves Rachel. Episodes Season One Pilot Pilot is when it was confirmed they were dating, but Finn says they had already been dating for four months. When Rachel asks if Finn and her should go out, Finn already says he is in a relationship with Quinn, which shocks Rachel. It cuts to a scene of Quinn and Finn making out, but then Quinn stops after Finn attempts to touch Quinn's butt, stopping him and telling him they should pray instead. He tells Rachael that Quinn is cool. Showmance Quinn initially joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the Celibacy Club because of Quinn and reminisces about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting. Rachel later sings Take a Bow while watching Finn talking, who appears very happy, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. Preggers Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him that the baby is not his. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game. When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren which makes Puck jealous (he is the father of her child and loves her). Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket called Geege (the only item that he can remember his father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn and tells him "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" against Puck's nasty remarks. The Rhodes Not Taken Quinn and Finn sing Don't Stop Believin' together. Finn asks Mr. Schuester to give away some of Quinn's verses in fear of something happening to her and the baby, if she performing too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. Vitamin D Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character and heart. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn (which is a lie). Throwdown Quinn is seen leaning on Finn while he is sitting down at the beginning of the episode. Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram. Quinn confronts Rachel about her crush for Finn and tells her to back off, as a result of Rachel telling Quinn to sing more as she has a lot to express, Quinn sings You Keep Me Hangin' On as a way to express her jealousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. They share moments as they sing Keep Holding On and when Finn grabs Quinn and Rachel's hand, he looks at Quinn. Mash-Up Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys. They wear sunglasses to seem cool. However their plan backfires on them as they get slushied and made fun of again. Quinn can be seen caring for Finn by cleaning the slushie off of his face. Wheels Finn comforts Quinn in the gym as she watches the Cheerios practice. Finn finds a job to support Quinn and "their" baby. He is seen carrying her off to class in his wheel chair. Ballad Finn tells his mom Quinn is pregnant; this makes her angry because she thinks that she might tell her mom which does not happen. At dinner, Finn sings You're Having My Baby ''to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song, smiling in awe at Finn. She later moves in with Finn, when Quinn's family yells at her and kicks her out. She stays at Finn's house. They go through a hard time together. Hairography Quinn wants to see if Puck would be a good father, and decides to distract Finn with Rachel. Quinn asks Kurt to give Rachel a makeover to make Finn more attracted to Rachel but Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him. Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting (sexy texting) Santana while they were babysitting Terri's siters kids together. Finn then tells Quinn what happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings, which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the New Directions sing ''True Colors at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. Sectionals Puck and Finn rushes to Quinn's aid when she slips. Quinn feels genuinely hurt and guilty for Finn's reaction to the truth about the baby. Finn seems heartbroken when he finds out the baby isn't his. Quinn tries her best to talk with him but he's too hurt to answer. Hell-O Finn is with Rachel but he has second thoughts and says "maybe I'm not over Quinn" and when singing Hello, I Love You. The line, "Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels cry" seems to be directed at Puck because Quinn and Puck seemed to be going out. Season Two Britney/Brittany Finn tells Quinn he has and always will have feelings for her when Quinn asks him out on a date (because Rachel told her to see if finn still loves her and her only) Duets Finn was mad at Sam for trying to kiss Quinn. Special Education Quinn and Finn are seen holding-hands and hugging each other when they sang Dog Days Are Over, which promotes their friendship. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn causes Quinn to finally quit Cheerios over Glee Club to sing at the half time show at the big game. They share a feeling-filled look during the big game, and afterwards Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, stating, "It reminds me why I loved you." Finn is stunned as she leaves. Silly Love Songs Finn determines his problems with Rachel were caused by the fact that he wasn't over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth, because he thinks she is the only girl in the school who won't willingly kiss him. At first she denies him, and tells him she knows what he is doing, but later she does kiss him at the booth, and they both see fireworks. Then, she asks him to meet with her in the auditorium the next day. They meet, and kiss, after Quinn relents that she only thinks she loves Sam. Finn and Quinn both then catch mono due to Santana's meddling, and lay in the nurse's office together. Finn is determined to pursue Quinn, but she stops him, by telling him that she will not do anything with him until she figures out what is happening with Sam, and he with Rachel. Comeback Finn continues to go after Quinn, who tells him still that she has to figure out where she stands with Sam. He manages to decide on a date on Friday to "the Sullivan rink," which is incidentally the same day Sam had originally planned to take Quinn to "Color Me Mine." Finn later tries to imitate Sam by dressing like Justin Bieber as well, to impress Quinn. Sam breaks things off with Quinn when he learns of her cheating on him, and their future is left unknown. Sexy At the Celibacy Club, Puck spots a Hickey on Quinn's neck; she tells him she burnt herself with a curling iron. Quinn is seen making out with Finn on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first," instead of Puck, and that she belongs with him. They are revealed to be secretly dating. Original Song Quinn wants to bring their relationship out in public for Prom King and Queen votes. He is initially hesitant, but then later agrees. They hold hands during Candles (after Quinn catches Finn and Rachel staring at each other longingly), and are seen publicly dating from then on. A Night of Neglect Quinn and Finn are appointed to follow Mercedes' every demand, much to Rachel's chagrin. During Mercedes performance of Ain't No Way, they are sitting together in the auditorium. Born This Way In Born This Way, it is revealed Quinn was once overweight, had naturally darker hair and that she had gotten a nose job after transferring from her previous school. Finn comes up to Quinn after finding this out and shows her the picture of how she used to be, kept in his wallet in place of one of her "better pictures," saying that it is his favorite of her because it is the first time he can actually see her. They share a kiss after this moment and seem to be going strong. During the Warblers' performance of Somewhere Only We Know, they are seen embracing and look as if they are happy in their relationship. After Finn's rendition, I've Gotta Be Me, they are also seen kissing. Rumours Finn thinks that Quinn is cheating on him with Sam, and goes to investigate with Rachel. Which then makes Quinn think that Finn is cheating on her with Rachel. They talk and decide they both have to learn to trust each other. They sing I Don't Want To Know. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, there are very few moments shared between Finn and Quinn. When Quinn walks downstairs, in her prom dress, Finn said to her that she was "the most beautiful girl he's ever seen" and they are about to kiss. They are seen together at ‎Breadstix and are also seen dancing at Prom, before Finn is kicked out. At prom they slow dance and look amazing together. Quinn playfully dances with him when Blaine dances and shows her interest in him throughout the whole episode. Funeral In Funeral, after a short fight in Finn's car, they break up because Finn still had feelings for Rachel. New York In New York, Quinn shows that she still has feelings for Finn by saying that she doesn't want to get over the fact that he broke up with her in the episode Funeral. At the end of the episode, Finn and Rachel are seen walking into Glee Club together, and when Quinn sees Finn she starts to joke around and says: "Come on, you're late!" Season Three Mash Off Finn and Quinn sang a line during the mash-off performance I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. Hold on to Sixteen Finn puts his arm around Quinn after Man In The Mirror. Yes/No Finn and Quinn were seen dancing together during We Found Love. Michael Quinn says to Rachel that she has to break up with Finn to have a happy ending. Then, she sings Never Can Say Goodbye to him (also to Puck and Sam). During the performance, Quinn is in the auditorium, hallucinating that Puck, Finn and Sam dance with her. In the choir room, as she performs, Finn, Puck and Sam happily watch her perform. At the end of her Michael solo, Finn compliments her on the good job and she reveals that she's got into Yale. Later, Finn and everyone else, except for Rachel, congratulate and hug Quinn. Dance with Somebody Quinn smiles at Finn and sits between him and Joe in glee club. Prom-asaurus Finn and Quinn run for prom king and queen because Finn wanted Quinn to have something to look forward to since she's been in a wheelchair but this is something that Rachel is not happy with. At prom, Finn is furious when he walks in on Quinn standing and states that she used her being in a wheelchair as an excuse to use him and get more votes for prom queen. Despite this, Quinn begs Finn, which he does but he eventually grows tired of Quinn's act and yells at her to stand up. This results in Finn almost getting thrown out of prom again but he storms out. Quinn later wins the title of prom queen but feels no different so she and Santana decide to make Rachel the prom queen instead. Season Four Thanksgiving Quinn hugs Finn when he joins her onstage in Homeward Bound/Home. Also at ‎Breadstix, Quinn tells Finn that she is sorry about what happened between him and Rachel, but he smiles at her, telling her it was for the best. Quinn then agrees to help him prepare the New Directions for Sectionals. Glee, Actually Although there are no scenes with these two characters, several things are implied throughout the episode. In Artie's dream, he had the ability to walk and therefore resulted in no glee club. Knowing this, it is implied that Quinn and Finn went further in their relationship since Rachel didn't get involved. This also implies that Finn would most likely be under the impression that he is the father of Beth, since nobody was willing to tell him. Later in the dream, Rory (as his guardian angel) shows him a wheelchair that Quinn was in since she gets texts and drive in every timeline. Rory tells him that she never got the encouragement from the club to recover and she died of a broken-heart, and that like her body, her spirit never recovered. This implies that somewhere along the road, the two would have broken up, as Finn did not help Quinn get through this difficult time. I Do Although not interacting, when Finn tells Rachel about how he kissed Miss Pillsbury, Rachel assures Finn and tells him it's okay because when he found out about Puck and Quinn's relationship, he kicked a garbage can. Songs Duets Tumblr lpkz4z7yBc1qkf9g6.jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (unreleased) (The Rhodes Not Taken) Idontwanttoknow6.png|I Don't Want To Know (Rumours)|link=I Don't Want To Know Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' by''The Supremes. (Throwdown) *(You're) Having My Baby'' by Paul Anka and Odia Coates. ''(Ballad) *Firework by ''Katy Perry. ''(Silly Love Songs) *Get It Right by ''Glee. ''(Original Song) *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'' by West Side Story/TLC. ''(Born This Way) *Go Your Own Way by ''Fleetwood Mac. ''(Rumors) *Never Can Say Goodbye by ''The Jackson 5. ''(Michael) Trivia *Both are at the height of popularity at the start of the series, though at times, they are also at the lowest. *In Born This Way, as the Warblers sing ''Somewhere Only We Know, it looks like Quinn is wearing Finn's jacket. *Both have been slapped by Santana. (Quinn in Audition and Thanksgiving, Finn in Mash Off) *They were the first student couple to be introduced on Glee. *Both have had speaking freaky lines in a group song. (Finn in Thriller/Heads Will Roll, Quinn in Control) *They've only had one duet that was released. (I Don't Want To Know) *When they kiss in Silly Love Songs, Finn claims to Rachel that he saw fireworks when he kissed Quinn. *They have run for Prom King and Prom Queen together twice. *Both times when they have broken up Rachel has had something to do with it. In Sectionals Rachel tells Finn that Quinn's baby is Puck's, and in Funeral, Finn still has feelings for Rachel. *They would have been Prom King and Prom Queen at Senior Prom, if not for Quinn rigging the votes and making Rachel win. *Both have slept with Santana. Finn in The Power of Madonna and Quinn in I Do. *Finn still cared about Quinn when she was in the wheelchair. Gallery tumblr_laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lezomoxzP31qet5fio1_500.gif Normal 101-DVD 0024.jpg Tumblr m1b4lxCrSt1qa9aruo5 250.gif Tumblr m1b4lxCrSt1qa9aruo4 250.gif Tumblr lpe3ggDHZx1qhhbq3o4 250.gif Tumblr_lku3r1EkCV1qb47S2g.gif Normal 102-DVD 0029.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0165.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0335.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0044.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0246.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro7_250.gif Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg Normal 106-DVD 0395.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal_ta107hd0931.jpg Normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal_ta107hd1952.jpg Normal_ta108hd0137.jpg Normal_ta108hd0333.jpg Normal_ta108hd0875.jpg Normal_ta108hd0905.jpg Normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal_glee-109-0199.jpg Normal_glee-109-0480.jpg Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal_glee-109-1653.jpg Normal B0113.jpg Normal B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg Normal B4694.jpg Normal_H2191.jpg Normal_H4336.jpg Normal_M2135.jpg Normal_glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg Normal G2111300.jpg Normal G2112000.jpg Normal G2120566.jpg Normal_G2120829.jpg Normal_G2121122.jpg Normal_G2121534.jpg Normal_G2130098.jpg Normal_G2130135.jpg Normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal_G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg Normal 0011111111.jpg Normal 00222222222.jpg Normal 0055555.jpg Normal 004444444.jpg Normal 0055.jpg Normal 00111.jpg Normal 00333.jpg Normal 002222.jpg Normal 004444.jpg Normal 00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg Normal 00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png|Lucy Caboosey 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png 200px-4060950.png|Fuinn in Journey Gleeballad.jpg 014-Untitled-15_copy_352.jpg|Finn and Quinn breaking up (Funeral) Fabson!!.jpg tumblr_lpdkan2k7A1qlz7cv.gif tumblr_lpfpovqc0E1qb472g.gif tumblr_lpequdFFA41qgzjqg.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo10_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo7_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo5_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo9_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo6_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo8_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpf0czlNsd1qkce9u.gif 5dm8pd.gif 2n8u0er.gif afdlid.gif Fabson.jpg tumblr_lqulfkqXoq1qegv03o1_500.gif fabson.kiss.gif 200px-4060950.png 500px-Quinn finn born this way.jpg glee18.jpg Fuinnnn.gif Finnquinn3.jpg Finn-and-quinn-finn-and-quinn-28538399-500-281.jpg 9331 160415072043 55482772043 2659667 6035838 n.jpg 425px-PDVD 0000939.jpg 260px-FinnComfort.png FinnQuinnUltrasound.png 247px-Glee-episode7-pic1.jpg 300px-QFinn.jpg Fabson in Light Green.png Quinn-Finn-glee.jpg FinnQuinnICGFTYMMD.png cory013.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-06-10h17m25s82 - Copy.png vlcsnap-2012-05-05-08h48m34s43.png vlcsnap-2012-05-05-08h52m42s237.png fuinnnn.png Glee4332.jpg S640x480543.jpg DreamsFuinn.jpg FabsonLocker.gif IDWKFuinn.jpg Tumblr ltwb7cpXmk1qimklio2 250.gif Tumblr lrbske54vP1qkbwfuo1 500.gif Emmaftfuinn.gif Tumblr mcbsvfBd1o1rorqk0o5 250.gif Quinn and finn.png Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo1 250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray6.gif Seasonone fuinn.jpg Baby fuinn.jpg Kiss sillylovesongs fuinn.jpg Thanksgiving fabson fuinn.gif Aww cute fuinn.gif Tg fuinn.gif Areyouamoron fuinn.gif Lol thedeathstare fuinn.gif Hahah fuinn.gif Welost fuinn.gif Areyouandidiot fuinn.gif Sexy season2 fuinn.gif Promqueen idontrememberwhenthishappened o o fuinn.gif Smiles fuinn.gif Huggy!fuinn.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples